Animaniacs: Drive-Insane/Girlfeathers/I'm Cute Credits (1994)
"Drive-Insane" Written by Earl Kress Paul Rugg Directed by Rusty Mills "Girlfeathers" Written by Deanna Oliver Directed by Greg Reyna "I'm Cute" Written by Randy Rogel Directed by Rusty Mills Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Additional Music by Julie Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Maurice LaMarche as Squit Chick Vennera as Pesto John Mariano as Bobby Gail Matthius as Lana Jeff Bennett as Mitch Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern "I'm Cute" Music: Randy Rogel Lyrics: Randy Rogel Direction: Rusty Mills Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Paul Bauman Liz Holzman Jenny Lerew John Over Al Zegler Sheet Timing Jeff Hall Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Model Design Kexx Singleton Robert Sledge Mark Zoeller Slugging Bill Knoll Rusty Mills B.G. Key Design Frank Frezzo Hugh Pettibone Lou Police Layout Supervisor Paul Fisher B.G. Layout Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Andy Ice Perry Kiefer David West Character Layout Mark Christiansen Kevin Frank Tim George Chuck Harvey David Kuhn Mike Milo Phillip Mosness Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Jeff Richards Kathryn Yelsa Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Asylum Attendant Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Geno DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Wendy Reardon John Morris Marcus Williams Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Directors: Takashi Kawaguchi, Keiko Oyamanda Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Layout Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Production Manager Barbra J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1994 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution